


The Clock Struck Zero

by Pic_Septiceye



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Depression, Gay, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pic_Septiceye/pseuds/Pic_Septiceye
Summary: Everyone is born with a clock embedded in their wrist, counting down to the moment they meet their soulmate.





	The Clock Struck Zero

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide, read at your own caution.

It was a blustery winter day, and I dreaded going to school. I groggily got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I showered, shaved, and brushed my hair and teeth. After getting dressed in the most comfortable clothes I could find, I grabbed my backpack and headed out. I always hated walking to school, especially in the dead of winter. I glanced at the clock on my wrist. Two hours, twenty minutes, and fifty-four seconds. I thought to myself,

'Oh, I guess I'll be meeting them during second hour, then.'

Second hour was chemistry, but I knew everyone in my class. Who could it be? A new kid, perhaps? I walked into the school, taking off the hood of my jacket. I walked to my locker, trying not to be seen. But my efforts were in vain, I realized, as my normal bullies came sauntering up to me. I sighed internally.

'Maybe someday I won't have to deal with this anymore.' I thought, miserably. They approached my locker, kicking it closed. This time, I sighed out loud.

"What the hell do you idiots want?" I said, more annoyed than scared. The same three people have been bullying me since kindergarten, just because I'm....different. They snickered, pushing me to the ground. As I fell, one of them grabbed me by the wrist. I tried to pull free, but I wasn't able to. He glanced at the clock on my wrist, reading the time aloud.

"Two hours exactly." He said, smiling at me in a very.....scary way. He hauled me up to my feet, and I stumbled. Before I could get my footing back, they shoved me again, this time into a nearby janitor's closet. I fell once again, hitting the ground harder than last time. My vision went fuzzy, but I heard a voice loud and clear.

"We'll let you out soon, don't worry. Maybe....three hours?" The voice said with malice. I was shocked.

"What? No, please!" I screamed, trying to gain their sympathy. It didn't work. The door shut and with a small click, my fate was sealed.

One hour and fifty minutes later

I looked around the small closet in despair, for what seemed like the thousandth time. The same things kept running through my head,

'Maybe someone will come by and open the door? Maybe I can still meet my soulmate? Maybe my soulmate will be the one to open the door?' Yes, my thoughts were foolish, but they were all I had at this point. I was never considered a "popular" person. In fact, thinking back on it, I realized I didn't have any friends at school. All I've ever had were my online friends. Maybe that's why I'm so depressed? Who knows. I reluctantly looked at my wrist. Five minutes. I started to cry, again. But this time I made a decision. I had found some rope in the back of the closet when I was looking for something to pick the lock, which I later realized, could only be unlocked from the other side. I picked up the rope and gripped it tight. Was I really going to do this? Yes, I decided. Yes. I strung the rope from a pipe near the ceiling.

Four minutes.

I tied the rope into a noose, crying the whole while.

Three minutes.

I found a chair.

Two minutes.

I stood on the chair, putting the noose around my neck.

One minute.

I was still crying, getting into position to kick the chair out from under me.

Five seconds.

I stared at the door despairingly.

Four seconds.

Goodbye, bullies.

Three seconds.

Goodbye, online friends.

Two seconds.

Goodbye, Mom.

One second.

I'm sorry, soulmate.

Zero.

TO BE CONTINUED ...eventually


End file.
